The World's End
by Golee Usigi
Summary: Raye and her friend, Golee, get bad nega vives. So strong and dark, it could mean the end of the world


The Worlds End  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and characters, but who ever the wonderful person is,   
thank you!! But, Golee is a character I made up, and please e-mail me if you wish to use   
her in one of your fics., stories, ect. Thanks!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What do you think you're doing, Serena?!" Golee Usigi yelled at her friend, Serena Tsukino.  
  
"Wha are ou talkn bout?" Serena asked trying to hide the cookie in her mouth.  
  
"Your mom made those from Rini to bring to school tomorrow and you know that!" Golee shirked.  
  
"Did I just hear Golee yell that- Serena! How could you!" Rini yelled charging and pouncing   
on Serena.  
  
"Elp me Goee! Elp!!" Serena cried, still eating her cookie.  
  
"You deserve it," Golee smiled, opening the door. "Bet Raye would love to see this."   
  
She walked out the door and down the street, or more like four blocks, until she caught up   
with her best friend, Raye Hino.  
  
"Hi Raye," Golee said in a nice tone. "You ready?"  
  
"More than ever, come on," she replied nodding her head toward a room.  
  
"So you've felt it too, huh?" Golee asked, a serious tone over taking her, which was very rare   
for her.  
  
"Strongest one yet," Raye answered with the same tone in her voice. "Feel's like Queen Beryl   
and Wiseman became one the force is so strong."  
  
"And Lita, Mina, Rini, Darien, or Amy have no clue about it," Golee said walking into a room   
where a fire blazing like an inferno.  
  
"Or Serena," Raye added.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not unusual," Golee said as Raye knelt in-front of the fire, Golee on a   
small rug behind her.  
  
"Earth fire rock wind water," Raye said closing her eyes and doing hand motions. "Star sky   
light cloud. Tell or show me this presents of the power."  
  
The room went silent as the to girls waited patiently , both with physic powers, hopping from   
a clear, quick answer. They waited, Raye's eye's still closed, and they waited. Finally,   
after twenty minutes of total silence, an answer finally came.  
  
"What!" both Raye and Golee said in a unison, with a sign flashing in the head.  
  
"Dee! I don't know what it means, but I got the name Dee!" Raye rejoiced  
  
"Weird, I got a picture of blond hair and blue eyes, and the name Dee," Golee said.  
  
"Well, your powers are more developed than mine, I came only read fire and do freeze charms,   
but you have telekinesis and you have telepathy," Raye pointed out as we walked out of the   
room.  
  
"You hungry?" Golee asked Raye.  
  
"Starving, I'll pay," Raye said. "You call Lita, Mina, Amy, Rini, and Darien, tell them to not   
bring money."  
  
"What about Serena?" Golee asked.  
  
"Tell her to bring her own money," Raye smiled. "Knowing her, if I pay for her food I'd be in   
so much debt."  
  
"I here ya," Golee replied as the picked up the phone and dialed Lita's number.  
  
"Hello?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hi Lita, it's Golee. Raye and I wanted to know if you would like to come have lunch with us   
and the rest of the group," Golee asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you at the corner of 10th street and Crossroads at 12:15?" Lita suggested.  
  
"Perfect, see ya then, bye," Golee said.  
  
"Bye," Lita said hanging up.  
  
"Lita's coming," Golee told Raye while dialing Mina's number.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Serena's late again!" Raye said tapping her foot and looking at her watch.  
  
"Relax Raye, she'll be here," Darien assured her calmly.  
  
"Yeah," said Lita. "She might always be late, but she always shows up."  
  
"Wait! Oh! You're still here! Thank you so much for waiting!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Whatever, can we just go?" Raye asked impatiently.  
  
"Sure, but why did you want all of us?" Darien asked.  
  
Golee and Raye looked down at their feet, and took a deep sigh.  
  
"We have something important to tell you," Golee said as they walked across the street to the   
restaurant.  
  
"Like what?" Darien asked as he opened the door for them.  
  
"We'll tell you when we sit down," Raye said.  
  
Mina, Serena, Lita, Amy, and Darien ran to sit down.  
  
"Okay then..." Golee said as she too sat down. "Lately Raye and I have... well..-"  
  
"Hi, I'm Deeon, I'll be you waitress for today," a girl with strawberry-blond hair and blue   
eyes about the same age as the girls said. "What would you all like to drink?"  
  
Everyone said what they wanted, which ended up being nine glasses, because Serena ordered three   
drinks.  
  
"What were you two saying?" Mina asked, sipping her orange soda.  
  
"Nothing," they quickly said, Golee telling Raye, Serena will understand everything later, when   
she has a full stomach.   
  
"Did you hear about the new kid coming to Crossroads, Golee?" Lita asked.  
  
"New kid?" Golee asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Yeah, Deeon Summers. She'll be in your class I think," Amy said.  
  
"You think she's the waitress?" Raye asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Golee asked putting her hands in the air. "Just because I'm older   
than all of you mean I know everything!"  
  
"Have I seen you some where before?" Deeon asked Serena. "Do you go to Crossroads Jr. High?"  
  
"Yeah! Are you Deeon Summers?" Serena asked, in a hyper tone.  
  
"Yeah, you can all me Dee," she said.   
  
Raye and Golee turned their head as fast as thunder towards each other.   
  
It can't be her, can it? Golee asked Raye telepathicly.  
  
"I don't think so," Raye accidentally said out loud, while Serena and Dee kept talking, and   
everyone else looked at Raye like she was crazy.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Class, please welcome our new student, Deeon Summers," Golee's teacher, Miss Prots, said.  
  
"Um... it's Dee, I don't like being called Deeon," Dee said, not sounding bratty.   
  
"Dee, why don't you take a seat in-between Golee and Daniel," Miss Prots instructed.  
  
Dee sat down and emptied her books into her desk.  
  
"Which class is this?" Dee whispered to Golee.  
  
"Science," she whispered back.  
  
"Miss Prots, could you please intercom the office, Miss Prots," said a voice on the   
announcements.  
  
Miss Prots picked up the intercom, and started to talk.  
  
"Right," she said, and then hung up. "Golee, Mrs. Hino is here, she said you have a Doctor   
Appointment today."  
  
"I forgot!" Golee lied, hitting her forehead and grabbing her backpack.  
  
"Don't forget about the homework! Again!" Miss Prots yelled as Golee rushed down the hall to   
the office, to see who was really here.  
  
"Hi Golee, sorry Serena's mom couldn't make it, she had to work late today," said some lady   
with a really high voice, a scarf that went around her whole head, sunglasses, and heavy   
makeup.   
  
"Let's just go," Golee said, not knowing who it really was.  
  
They walked out of the school and into Golee's car.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Golee asked, putting her hand to her face (Golee can shoot   
beams from her hands).  
  
"Would you chill out already? I didn't do anything wrong!" she said as her voice became normal   
and her scarf and glasses.  
  
"Raye?!?! What did you do that for?!?!?!" Golee asked, shocked to find out Raye did something   
that bad for a change.  
  
"We have to work on this mystery. We need to find out who Dee is," Raye said, looking in a   
mirror and removing her makeup, while Golee pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Find, but come on, I think Queen Beryl had a better outfit," Golee smiled, turning on Raye's   
street.  
  
"Well, I didn't plan on dressing like a mother till I was at lest twenty," Raye said, as Golee   
slammed the brakes on the car. "Ouch! What was that for?!"  
  
"Deeon is in the middle of the road," Golee said breathlessly.   
  
Raye and Golee grabbed for their wands, and slowly got out of the car.  
  
"Where are you, what ever you are?" Raye asked.  
  
"Who cares what or who I am, you just be ready to fight," said a voice.  
  
"Raye, you transform, then I will," Golee ordered.  
  
"Right," Raye said. "Mars Star Power!!!"  
  
While Raye was transforming, Dee suddenly started to move, or at lest her body did.  
  
"What are you doing to Dee?!" Golee asked, in a rage type tone. "Tell me!!!!"  
  
"I can't do anything to her... she's dead,"  
  
Golee had a pause, and she thought. Dee was in class when I left, how could she be brought   
out her, and killed that fast?  
  
"Golee, go on, I'll handle this for a minute," Raye said, now dressed as Sailor Mars.  
  
"Right, Pluto Star Power!!!!!"  
  
"All right, show yourself, and you'll save a lot of people from seeing blood shed," Sailor Mars   
ordered.  
  
"Why should I? Besides, I don't have any blood."  
  
"What are you?" Sailor Mars asked in a scared tone.  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" It said. It jumped and attacked Sailor Mars from behind, knocking her   
unconscious.   
  
"What have you done to Sailor Mars?!?!?!?!" Golee asked, now Sailor Pluto.  
  
"The same thing I'm going to do to you."  
  
The creature showed it's self. It was Queen Beryl and Wiseman, but one person, connected.   
The right half was Queen Beryl, and the left half was Wiseman. It was the most ugly thing   
Golee had ever seen in her life.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, so nice to see you. I have been-"  
  
"Cut the small talk. What do you want?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"To witness and be the cause of the world's end," I replied.  
  
"Well then, that's all, huh?" Sailor Pluto asked in a cocky tone. "And what was the use of   
killing Dee?"  
  
"She was my host, I didn't want to spy on you looking like this," It said.  
  
"So you possessed and killed her, how nice," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"My idea of a perfect day," It said.  
  
"Well, here's my idea!" Sailor Pluto yelled, lifting her arms in the air. "Pluto Ice Rain...   
FLOOD!!!"  
  
Ice rain fell in the gap between Sailor Pluto and the Thing. Then, it became a tornado of   
water, charging It. Though the water was very powerful, it did little to the enemy.  
  
I can't do this alone, I need help, Sailor Pluto thought.   
  
Before she had time to contact Serena and the Scouts on her communicator, she was attacked by   
the enemy.  
  
She started going cross eyed, and fell to the ground.   
  
I have to do something! I defeated Piccolo in this condition, I can at lest stand up in this   
condition, Sailor Pluto thought, doubting herself.  
  
She slowly stood up, gathering whatever energy she had, and said, "I'm not so easy to take   
down, am I?"  
  
"We'll see," It replied.  
  
Before It attacked her again, her flung her arm towards her (the attack her given her   
unimaginable pain in her right arm, or in short, she had broken her arm), and pressed the   
communicate button.  
  
"Serena! Lita! Amy! Mina! Rini! Anyone! This is Sailor Pluto! I need backup on 10th   
Street, now!!! Sailor Mars is unconscious and my right arm is broken!" Sailor Pluto hollered   
into her watch. Only Serena answered.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, hang in there!" she said.  
  
"Are you finished, or are you making another collect call?" It asked in a smart-stupid tone.  
  
"Bring it!" Sailor Pluto replied weakly. "I can take you."  
  
Reaching for the claw that was in her hair, she holler, "Pluto Claw... CAPUTRE!!!" and launched   
the claw at It.  
  
"What the-" It screamed as it was caught.  
  
"Forgot that little attack, didn't you Beryl?" Sailor Pluto panted, going cross eyed again.   
"The... attack... that... was... the... reason... you... lost... on... the... Moon...  
1,000... years... ago."  
  
"Needless to say, you know it won't last," It laughed.  
  
"Moon Scepter... ELEMATION!!!" Sailor Moon yelled, appearing out of nowhere.   
  
"Sailor... Moon. You... came...," Sailor Pluto said, and then passed out.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Golee, are you okay?" Serena asked as Golee suddenly woke up... in a hospital.   
  
"Where's Raye?!" Golee asked, springing from lying down to sitting up.  
  
"She's over there, still out," Lita said, pointing at the bed closest to the window..   
  
"Dee's in the next room."  
  
"Is she alive?" Golee asked hopefully.  
  
"Barley," Mina smiled. "You really did a good job."  
  
"Yeah," Serena, Lita, Amy, and Rini agreed.  
  
"Sorry I didn't come," Amy apologized. "I took it off because of the Science test today, and   
left it at home."  
  
"Same with me," Lita said. "Sorry."  
  
"I forgot to put it back on this morning when I woke up," Mina laughed, putting her hand on the   
back of her head, with a huge sweat drop.  
  
"No, it's Raye and my fault," Golee admitted. "That thing we need to tell you, it was about   
Dee. We had bad nega-vives, so we had a fire reading, and the name Dee came up. We should've   
guarded her."  
  
"What happened?" Raye asked, waking up.  
  
"We won, that's what happened!" Serena shouted.  
  
"We as in Golee and I, right?" Raye asked, that tone she gets when she fights Serena overcoming   
her. "You didn't even show up!"  
  
"I did to!" Serena argued. "You where out cold, like usual!"  
  
"What do you mean 'Like usual'?!?! You're always the one that cries if you even break a nail!   
All you are is a cry baby!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Takes one to know one!" Serena hollered.  
  
Mean while, Lita, Mina, Golee, Rini, and Amy had broken the world record for largest sweat   
drops.   
  
"Well, we know Raye's back to normal," Lita said, as everyone but Serena and Raye (still   
screaming their brains out) sighed a huge sigh.  
  
  
Well, did you like it? I had fun writing it! Hope you didn't hate it!  
  
-Zoe Winner :-D 


End file.
